Her Fathers Daughter
by Gypsophilia
Summary: Bowser and a lot of innocents are about to find out the price for him being a neglectful father. Wendy always knew she was destined for greatness but at what cost?
1. Prologue

**Paper Luigi and the Kingdom of Darkness.**

 **Summary:** Bowser is about to find out the price for being a neglectful father, the Mushroom Kingdom is in danger again but can the Mario Brothers save the day? Character death(s)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognized characters. Just the plot and original characters.

 ** _~Prologue~_**

 **[Darklands - Bowsers Castle]**

Kammy lay on the ground gasping for air. Blood filled her lungs as she choked.

So this was how she was going to die? Lying on the cold hard floor in agony, poisoned by someone she had grown to care about?

If she wasn't in so much agony it would almost be funny.

Her strength was fading rapidly now, the poison she had consumed not one hour ago was starting to take full effect. Unable to hold her head up any longer she allowed it to drop to the floor with a soft thud. Her eyes remained open just long enough to see the clawed foot of her murderer.

Wendy paced back and forth waiting for the old witch to pass. Her cold eyes swept over Kammy, the corners of her mouth starting to twitch.

"It's nothing personal, I just need your wand," She said with a cruel tone. Kammy groaned.

Kammy thought about her wand and cursed inwardly. Her wand was her prized possession, the things she could do with that wand; she could cause the utmost devastation with that wand if she chose to do so and now it was in the hands of Wendy O'Koopa.

"Of course, you didn't really have to die. Your death isn't all that necessary. It's all just for _fun_ ,"

Perhaps that was a sign of just how dark and low Wendy had become. Kammy should have seen it coming really. A daughter of a powerful tyrant who always got what she wanted, eventually she was bound to snap and become something else entirely.

Wendy was King Bowser's only daughter, a daughter he often neglected. To him she was a nuisance really, so to keep her quiet he gave her whatever she desired. Wendy had never heard the word no.

Kammy coughed up more blood; she had ten, fifteen minutes left to live.

She remembered back to the early days, Wendy was just a child. Bowser doted on his boys, after all one of them was future king. His only daughter, like her brothers was motherless and craved love and attention. Whereas the brothers grew out of those cravings Wendy did not. Instead she grew more selfish, malicious and would do anything to prove her worth to her dear daddy.

Kammy felt pity for the girl and took it upon herself to take her under her wing. Treating her as she would her own Kammy developed a bond with the girl. A bond she was now regretting.

"You taught me a lot Kammy, I'll always remember that. But now I need to shed these roots and become what you and Daddy always said I was destined to be! With this wand the world will be mine!" She said with a cackle. Kammy gave no acknowledgement of her words, scowling as she kicked Kammy.

Wendy never did find out if Kammy heard her final words. Kammy had passed away whilst Wendy was speaking. The Koopaling knelt down besides the motionless witch, feeling for a pulse that had faded to nothing.

"Ah. Farewell old friend,"

She stood up, pulled out Kammys – no, her – wand and laughed, loudly.

Nothing would prepare the Mushroom Kingdom for the events soon to follow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **[Toad Town - Mario's House]**

The banging on the door was loud, heavy and urgent. Mario rolled over in his bed and fumbled for his alarm clock.

"3am? Eurgh…" He mumbled to himself.

The banging continued, muffled cries could be heard in the back ground. This time Mario shook himself, swung out of bed and hastily got changed into his overalls. He ran down the stairs, narrowly avoided tripping over a tool box. Still the urgent banging continued.

Mario opened his front door, his jaw dropping at the sight that lay before him. A little Toad wearing the royal uniform stood at his feet, the look of terror etched firmly on to her face.

"Mario! Help! Bowser's army is burning Toad Town!" He cried.

"What the-"Mario yelped as a fireball narrowly missed his face.

What was once a quiet little town now stood in ruins, flames as tall as the houses they burnt ripped through the streets. Shrieks and cries of the towns' folk filled the early morning air.

"Luigi's already out there…. What do we do?" The Toad soldier asked, Mario grabbed a fire flower from a nearby table and exited his house. One touch of the special flower granted him the power to fling fireballs at his enemies, he was ready to fight.

"What's your name soldier?" Mario knelt down and asked. The Toad sniffled.

"It's Tiff"

"Right Tiff, gather whoever's left. We need to contain Bowser's army. I need to find the ring leader. Good luck," Tiff nodded and scampered off into the direction of the fray.

Seconds later and Mario too bounded off through the streets of Toad Town; every so often he met Koopas and Goombas of Bowser's army. Quickly he disposed of them with the use of his fire flower, taking a breather he glanced around for any sign of his brother. He couldn't see Luigi anywhere.

Within an hour of Mario clearing out the unwanted visitors, the sounds of terrified citizens died down. For a brief moment he pondered what Bowser was up to this time. Through the smoke filled street he could vaguely make out the silhouette of a lone Koopa Troopa in the distance.

He raised his balled up hand ready to strike down his foe with a perfectly placed fireball, when the Koopa let out a sharp gasp and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"How…?" Mario asked himself surprised. Through the smoke, past where the fallen Koopa Troopa laid another silhouette was approaching. He raised his hand again.

"Mario, it's me!" Called out a familiar voice, Mario felt a jolt of elation at the sound of his brothers' voice.

"Luigi!" He cried out as both brothers ran to each other, Mario pulled his younger brother into a warm embrace.

"What happened?" Mario asked, Luigi shook his head and told his brother his version of events. Just after half past two in the morning at least one hundred soldiers from Bowsers' army stormed Toad Town, but for what reason he couldn't say.

"Something doesn't sit right bro," Luigi said, Mario nodded in his agreement.

"Marioooooooo'" A panic stricken voice called out. The brothers exchanged worried glances.

"Marioooooooooooooo" The voice called again. Mario took the lead and ran towards where the voice had sounded from.

It was Toad, the moment he spotted Mario he burst into tears. His hat was blood soaked his body and clothes torn to shreds.

"Toad? What happened?" Luigi asked as he caught up to them.

"It's the Princess!" The little mushroom man wailed. Both plumbers looked in the direction of Peach's castle, Toad continued "As soon as Toad Town was attacked most of the soldiers went down to defend it. A few stayed behind,"

Mario didn't like where this was going, but he urged Toad to continue.

"I was in the royal kitchens when I heard the Princess scream, so I ran out into the hallway and-" Toad cried louder than ever, "THEY WERE ALL DEAD MARIO!"

"Toad? What do you mean?" Mario asked, the colour draining from his face.

"All the Toads, slaughtered. The Princess is still in that castle, save her Mario, she's gone quite mad!" The tears wouldn't stop now. Luigi placed a gloved hand on his brothers' shoulder; they knew what they had to do.

"Toad?" Mario said gently, but Toad ignored him. He curled up into a ball on the floor and began to rock himself in a soothing motion. Luigi shook his head, at that moment some Medi-Toads arrived on the scene. Luigi directed them to the shocked and badly wounded Toad.

"C'mon bro, we got to get moving," Mario said with one last sad look at Toad.

 **[Mushroom Kingdom - Peach's Castle]**

Within minutes of breaking out into a quick run they'd reached the castles walls, it was eerily silent. As they entered the grounds, they crept along quietly as to not give their arrival away. It was still early morning so the darkness was for now their ally. Or was… Luigi yelped.

Luigi instantly felt sick. He'd stepped on something, or rather someone. He looked down at his feet, his breath failed him and he froze. Mario stopped moving and his eyes followed Luigi's horrified gaze.

In the darkness Luigi had stepped on a deceased royal soldier, like Toad had been the soldier was all bloodied. Tears formed in Luigi's eyes. Mario felt a surge of anger, Bowser would pay for this.

Mario motioned for Luigi to follow him; they reached the big door at the front of the castle and cautiously pushed it open.

The sight they were greeting with was far from pretty, Luigi's stomach wretched the moment the door opened. It wasn't much darker inside than it had been outside but the odd light that had been turned on gave enough so that they had minimal vision. The grand entrance to Peach's castle was littered with dead royal guards. The smell of fresh blood filled the air and the once bright white walls were spattered with red blotches.

"This goes way beyond what Bowser usually does…." Mario whispered, appalled at the sight in front of him. A soft sobbing could be heard, Mario and Luigi's ears pricked up.

"Mario…."

"Up there!" Mario pointed to the enormous stair case. The very top of the staircase was in complete darkness. Mario and Luigi started to run for the stair case when a deep voice brought them to a halt.

"Do not move," It said, Mario was almost positive the voice belonged to a female. The brothers obeyed the instruction and stopped in their tracks. They could hear the stifled cries of Peach, Mario's blood began to boil.

"Let Peach go," He demanded.

"Why?" The voice laughed.

"Er…"

"Good answer,"

Mario decided to change the question, "Who are you?"

"That is not your concern right now,"

Before Mario or Luigi could say anything a light flickered on over Peach's head, she had been bound and gagged. Tears flowed from her blue eyes, she had a cut on her left cheek and her crown was absent from her head.

"Who. Are. You?!" Mario demanded through gritted teeth.

"An old friend," The voice cackled.

"Bowser?" Luigi asked timidly.

"Bowser?" The voice laughed more loudly now, giving away the fact that the voice did indeed belong to a female, "I'm so pleased you mentioned him," she continued.

"What?" Mario queried. The situation was getting more confusing by the minute.

Without warning something big, something heavy started to roll down the stairs. Mario and Luigi had just enough time to dive out of its path. It crashed into the enormous door behind them, their eyes watched as the door broke on impact. The Mario brothers left out a shocked gasp simultaneously as they recognized the cause of the broken door.

"Bowser!"


End file.
